


Not a Goodbye

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bloodplay, Disturbing Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow wants something from Ichigo he doesn't want to give, and it's not sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [No Una Despedida](https://archiveofourown.org/works/326593) by [Aleia (Aviss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia)



**Not a Goodbye**

"You don't know what you're asking."

Ichigo looks calmly at Grimmjow, his hand closing tightly around Zangetsu's hilt.

Grimmjow's insane, there was never any doubt about it.

"I know exactly what I want, Shinigami," Grimmjow says, his tone oddly flat and without inflexion. "Do it."

"No"

Grimmjow advances towards him, his steps decided and threatening. Ichigo can't help but think about a large feline stalking his prey and feels a shudder running down his spine. _No._ He doesn’t want to do it.

"Do it, Shinigami, or I'll make you," Grimmjow says, his breath hot on Ichigo's face.

They don't have any guarantee it will work, and he's not willing to take that risk. Not in this.

"This is stupid, we don't--" He doesn't get to finish what he's saying, Grimmjow's mouth closing over his, his tongue invading it. He doesn’t bother protesting, he knows it's not going to make a difference, instead he circles Grimmjow's neck with his free hand and presses him hard against his body, opening his mouth wider as if he was trying to devour him.

They've been playing this same game for enough time for Ichigo to try to fool himself, and he doesn't want to lose it, doesn't want things to change. Not that anyone has given him an option or asked for his opinion.

Grimmjow sneaks a thigh between his legs, forcing him to open them wider and rubbing against his crotch. Ichigo moans against his mouth, the kiss turning deeper, almost desperate.

"Do it," Grimmjow whispers against his mouth, pushing him backwards until his back hits a wall, pinning him there with his body.

"No." His voice his raspy, his breath stuck on his throat.

"Yes." Grimmjow attacks his mouth with renewed violence, his teeth digging against his lips, his hands around his throat, pressing lightly.

Ichigo grips Zangetsu tighter, using it to anchor himself to reality while Grimmjow keeps devouring him, his body hot and heavy against Ichigo's, his hands turning cruel around his throat, cutting his breath.

"No," he repeats once again, almost like a vow. To whom, he's not sure. Probably himself.

It's not what Grimmjow wants to hear, that much is clear from the way he reacts at Ichigo's denial. The kiss turns punishing, painful, the teeth digging until they break the skin, the coppery taste filling his senses.

_No. No._ It's repeating in his mind, his hand relaxing its grip and letting the sword fall to the ground, grabbing Grimmjow's hair and attacking him with the same fury. In barely a few seconds both of them are panting with need, their lips painted crimson with their mingled blood, their hands ripping clothes and scratching skin exposed beneath their fingers. Ichigo doesn't know anything, doesn't want to know anything but the fog of desire clouding his senses and Grimmjow, the tastesmellfeel of Grimmjow and his blood in his mouth. He pushes against him, trying to get more contact, more friction, just more, drinking in his breath, his blood and his moans, losing his mind like it always happens when they are together.

"Do it," Grimmjow insists, panting, pushing, bitting. Ichigo screams, a low guttural sound that reminds him too much or the _other one_ inside of him.

"No!"

He bites Grimmjow, relishing in the taste of his blood, his flesh, his madness and Grimmjow laughs. Ichigo wants to cry, wants to scream. _He wants to kill him._

In a quick movement he has exchanged their positions, Grimmjow pinned against the wall and Ichigo attacking him, cruel and feral and impossibly strong. And Grimmjow laughs, and moans, blood dripping from his lips to his chin. Ichigo leans forward and catches it with his tongue, his eyes fixed on Grimmjow while he pushes against him, his orgasm swift and terribly unsatisfactory.

Grimmjow looks at him as he falls to his knees and presses his face against his crotch, his lips staining red the white cloth of his hakama. Grimmjow shudders, his eyes burning with need, and lets a low moan fall from his lips when Ichigo opens his mouth and bites him through the cloth, his teeth using the right amount of pressure for him to come, his body shaking against the wall.

"Now," Grimmjow says panting.

"Yes." Ichigo stands up, picking up Zangetsu from the ground and pointing it at Grimmjow in the same move.

"Find me."

"I will."

The blow is fast and brutal, opening Grimmjow's chest cleanly in the same place he had the old scar. Ichigo reaches with his hand, pressing it against the blood flowing freely from Grimmjow's body and moving it to his lips, painting them crimson with his fingers, his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's.

"See you on the other side, Ichigo," Grimmjow says before vanishing in a cloud of ash.

Ichigo picks up his haori from the ground, leaving a red handprint on it before putting it back on, and heads for the gate waiting to return him to Seiretei.

He knows exactly where to begin his search, and something tells him it won't be long till his finds Grimmjow.

...


End file.
